


Erotyczne fantazje 121

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 121

Członek Ruby znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości ust jej partnerki. Dziedziczka powoli zaczęła ssać penisa swojej liderki.

Weiss, ssała go coraz mocniej, powodując, że nasienie Ruby wystrzeliło, trafiając prosto do ust jej partnerki. Lepka substancja spływała po jej policzkach, brodzie i ustach, kapiąc na jej małe piersi.


End file.
